


i wanna fall so in love with you and no one else

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ashton is a bartender, but it probably sucks whatever it is, i've never written smut, lol jk, luke is a bad bad boy, there's something along the lines of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke arrives to the bar with one thing on his mind: hard liquor; he also leaves with one thing on his mind, but it isn't hard liquor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>title from all time low's "walls" :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna fall so in love with you and no one else

"I want liquor. Hard." Luke slams a note on the counter in front of the curly-haired bartender. When it occurs to Luke that curly is hot as fuck, it only makes his desire for the hard liquor greater.

Curls quirks an eyebrow.

"ID?" he asks, following required procedure.

"I left it at home." Luke shrugs. "Just trust me on this one and give me some vodka."

"Sorry, mate. I need this job."

"C'mon!" Luke all but yells, receiving filthy looks from customers around the bar. "I doubt _you're_ even old enough."

"That’s one of the places where you're wrong, young one," hot, curly bartender teases. "I’m 19. Let me go ahead and guess you're…hmm…17?" Luke’s mouth falls slack as he stares at the bartender as if he's an all-knowing god. "Ah, I knew it! You’re stupid enough to get your lip pierced and not old enough to _actually_ be a fan of Nirvana. Soft grunge kid, aren't ya?" Luke’s first though is that this fucker sure does talk a lot. "Look, I’d be more than happy to give you some soda - free even - but I’m not selling you any alcohol. Especially not hard liquor."

"What do I have to do?" Luke asks, his voice losing that menacing edge it previously sported.

"I’m not giving you alcohol, mate. I’m afraid there's nothing you can do." Luke groans as his forehead falls to the counter. "What do you need liquor so bad for anyway? You’re too young to fuck up like that." Luke inwardly cringes when he feels the bartender's hand on his back. He fights the urge to scream "don't touch me!"

"I’ve just been feeling so shit lately," Luke begins. "I wanna drink away my problems, I guess."

"Trust me, it doesn't work," Curly says, and Luke can tell he's speaking from experience. "I’m Ashton, by the way." Luke thinks that's a nice name. Ashton. It suits the curly haired bartender.

"Luke," he says, returning the gesture.

"Your mum did a nice job. You quite look like a Luke."

"And you quite look like an Ashton," Luke adds with a nice smile to Ashton. 

"So what are these problems you're trying to drink away?" Ashton asks, stretching out his arms along the edge of the counter. Luke marvels at the biceps on those tan arms and- for god's sake, he came here to get away from this kind of shit, not encounter it full force. 

"I’m not entitled to tell you," Luke retorts.

"Look, I just want to know what drove a 17 year old boy to a bar in pursuit of hard liquor," Ashton explains. "I think I may be able to help you out." Lukedoesn't reply, but with a smirk, stares into that bartender's hazel eyes. "Alright, I’ll cut you a deal." Luke perks up as Ashton looks disappointed (seemingly with himself) and stands up straight. "If you tell me why you're  
here, I’ll give you one shot. No more, no less. How 'bout it?" Luke thinks it sounds fair enough, so he agrees and goes through a quick mental preparation to tell Ashton his story.

"I think I’m gay." is what Luke begins with. He can feel Ashton intently watching him as he pours Luke’s shot. "But I don't want to be gay. I wanna like girls and talk about boobs with my friends. I figured if I came and got wasted, then maybe I could fuck a girl and make it change my mind. Or maybe I just wanted to get shitfaced to punish myself for liking dick."

Ashton presents Luke with the alcohol which he downs in one swig.

"There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Luke," Ashton says, almost sympathetically. "I mean, I’m gay." Ashton breezes through the statement with a swift shrug. "It’s not all that bad if you ask me. Girls are way too dramatic anyway."

"You’re gay?" Luke asks in shock. Ashton quirks an eyebrow at Luke, probably since Luke basically spit the question. "I mean, you just didn't really seem gay. You’re kinda too-"

"Masculine?" Ashton finishes and Luke is god damn thankful because he was on the verge of saying "you're kinda too perfect looking."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Ashton tells him. "I just wasn't really feeling anything for any girls, so I tried out guys and it clicked." He shrugs as if it's nothing.

Oh, but it sure is something to Luke.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Luke asks, reflecting on how strange it feels to be asking this to such a hot guy.

"Nah," Ashton replies. "I’ve never really had a boyfriend, to be quite honest."

"Just fucks?" Luke insists. Ashton looks down at the floor and Luke can see his face turning red.

"Yeah. Just fucks," Ashton confirms with a light chuckle. "What about you, kid? What’s making you think you're gay?" Luke will not give in to that curly haired fucker this easy. Luke isn't just gonna spill his life story only because Ashton’s hot.

"Another shot and I’ll tell you," Luke negotiates.

"C’mon man-"

"I’m not just gonna make it that easy, mate," Luke laughs.

"Alright." Ashton sighs. "Just don't tell anyone I’m doing this. I don't want a bunch of seventeen-year-old boys busting down my door for vodka."

"Pretty sure that's not what they'd be busting down your door for," Luke mumbles.

"What was that?"

Fucking shit asshole bitch fucked dick.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Luke’s stupid fucking low alcohol tolerance level already has him saying god damn stupid stuff! He doesn't know if he's ready for that next shot but- nah…he's ready.

Ashton smirks knowingly and Luke can only think "fuck my life" because Ashton isn't an idiot-- he knows what Luke meant.

That shot is so amazing.

"So what made you start to get the hots for guys?" Ashton preps for Luke’s answer. It seems that he knows Luke is a lightweight in need of assistance after only two shots.

"Well last month I had to kiss a guy in truth or dare and that's when I started to feel weird. Then things in the locker room started getting hard-- if you know what I mean-"

"Dammit Luke." Ashton falls into a fit of laughter as he rests his forehead on the counter, hiding away his giggling face that Luke wished desperately to see.

"Another shot and I’ll tell you some more cheesy puns," Luke suggests. Ashton soon looks up with a more youthful glint in his eye.

"Throw in me getting out from behind this counter to sit with you and we've got a deal," Ashton adds and Luke doesn't hesitate to agree.

Luke is more than anxious to have Ashton sitting next to him, so the alcohol gets the best of him as he's waiting when he sings "Ashton, your seat's getting cold!"

"I’ll be right there. Do you want your liquor or what?"

"Liquor please."

"Then hold your mother fucking horses." Luke doesn't think that swearing could have been made any cuter.

Finally, Ashton takes the seat next to Luke.

"So your puns? Lemme hear 'em." Luke thinks Ashton sounds way too enthused over _puns_ and there has to be something more to Ashton’s desire for these lame jokes Luke’s about to spill.

"Alright." Luke downs the vodka and rubs his hands together as over-dramatic preparation. "Did you hear about the guy who got his left side cut off? He’s all right now." Ashton stares, emotionless, at Luke for a short bit, then breaks into an adorable smile. Luke thinks he mumbles something like "I swear to god."

"Ready for the next one?" Luke asks enthusiastically.

"Of course, mate," Ashton chuckles, rubbing his temple.

"I’m reading a book about anti-gravity. It’s impossible to put down."  
•••  
"I’ve never had sex with a girl," Ashton confirms. "I’ve come pretty damn close, but never have."

"So you must be, like, the blow job king, right?" Luke asks. He isn't sure if he's being sarcastic or serious. By now he's drunk and Ashton is tipsy and the bar was supposed to have closed about an hour ago.

"Maybe not the king, but I think I’m pretty alright," Ashton explains. Luke courageously stands up and straddles Ashton’s hips, the alcohol rushing his adrenaline. Luke sees Ashton’s mouth fall slack.

"Can I be the judge of that?" Luke surges forward and connects their lips as quickly as he can get the words out of his mouth.

Ashton’s mouth waters and Luke’s probably does too. They’re both just hungry for each other or maybe just sex, but either way, the tongues are already out and not holding back.

Luke moves his hand off Ashton’s jaw to pepper kisses along the perfect bone that structures Ashton’s face so beautifully.

"My apartment. I-I live alone," Ashton struggles the words through his vocal chords. "Get my keys." Luke shoves his hand into Ashton’s back pocket with no warning whatsoever, making Ashton commit a strangled "ffffuck."

Luke hates that he's got this god damn boner and he has to wait on Ashton to lock up then drive them to his apartment.

Ashton better give a fucking good blow job.

Basically the only thing said on the way to Ashton’s is "I’m not going to let a 17 year old boy take control of me. It’s gonna be a whole different story when we get to my place."

It’s not a whole different story and Luke ensures that it isn't.

He makes sure to pin Ashton down on the bed before Ashton can do the same to him.

Luke connects their lips and Ashton is tired of Luke’s fucking plaid button up just about as much as Luke is. He pushes the article of clothing into the floor along with the mess already there.

"Do you ever clean this place?" Luke asks when he pulls away for a short second to relocate his lips to Ashton’s neck.

"No, I’m a nineteen-year-old boy living on my own. What do you expect?" Luke loves hearing Ashton’s voice change octaves and his shortage of breath.

"Dirty, dirty boy." Luke shakes his head mockingly once before nipping at the skin along the nape of Ashton’s neck, earning a moan from the older boy. "You know, you better give a pretty ace blow job because I’m doing all this shit." Ashton’s moan isn't quite the answer Luke was looking for, but it will most definitely do.

It’s about another minute of Luke trailing his lips up and down Ashton’s neck and to Ashton’s lips when Luke gets tired of it.

"Ashton, would you fuckin' do something?" Luke asks, maybe a bit too snappily. "Touch me or something. If you wanna fuck, we gotta pick up the pace."

After a quirk of the eyebrow and his breaths rediscovering their proper placement, Ashton flips them over to where _he's_ in control now. Luke is ready to be taken control over.

Ashton doesn't hesitate to get Luke’s pants off for this killer blow job he supposedly can give.

"Whoa now," Luke breathes with a loose laugh when Ashton immediately yanks Luke’s belt off and pulls his jeans to his ankle. Ashton smirks.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ashton asks, gripping the waistband of Luke’s boxers. His long fingers are so cold and Luke fucking wants them inside of him.

"Yes, just- fuck- do it," Luke demands, more eager than he's been in a long, long time. The corners of Ashton’s lips turn up in a sweet smile, but Luke doesn't want those lips to be smiling sweetly. He wants those lips to be around his dick, to put it bluntly.

Ashton pulls of Luke’s boxers and the cold are makes him harder than he was before.

"Take off your fucking shirt, ashton," Luke whispers, barely audible. With biceps like that, Ashton’s abs must be a sight worth seeing.

They are.

Luke finds it hard to breathe when Ashton plants his hands down on the sheets at either side of Luke’s thighs. His muscles flex and his curls fall over his face and Luke is anxious beyond comprehension for this blow.

"Ash-Ashton, just do-do it," Luke begs breathlessly.  
•••  
"Here's ten dollars for a cab back to your place. I’m gonna get a shower. Thanks for tonight," Ashton says as his final goodbye. Luke watches him go into the bathroom and listens to the water start. 

He sighs contently, mentally reliving the events just minutes earlier.

He doesn't want to leave, he decides after looking over to the money on the dresser. He doesn't want to be just a fuck to Ashton. He wants to be Luke. Ashton’s Luke. Maybe even Lukey, if he's lucky.

Luke concludes that exploring Ashton’s apartment is socially acceptable on some level, especially since they've just made each other orgasm.

Ashton has framed pictures of his family on his dresser, and Luke can’t help but smile brightly at the one of Ashton with his mum, brother, and sister. Luke vaguely wonders where his father is, but in this and day and age, it's nothing unusual. Luke’s lucky that he has such a stable family.

"Why are you still here?" Luke hears a cute, stuffy voice ask just as light floods into the poorly lit bedroom.

"Didn’t wanna go home," Luke shrugs.

"I’m not up for round two, man. I’m tired and-"

"I’m not staying for round two," Luke laughs, looking away from the cute boy in the doorway. "I stayed because I want to see you again…"

"Luke, I’m not really into the friends with benefits, no strings attached kinda thing. I’m Ashton Irwin, not Ashton Kutcher."

"Ashton!" Luke exclaims as he laughs at the cutie. "I don't want a friends with benefits or no strings attached kind of thing. I want to, like, go on a date. No sex."

"Really?" Ashton asks, and Luke thinks it's the softest, sweetest thing he's ever heard.

"Yeah," Luke whispers. "C'mere." he stretches his arm out as an open invitation for Ashton to snuggle into Luke’s chest. Ashton smiles and takes one step, into Luke’s grasp. Ashton wraps his arms around Luke’s waist and intertwines his own fingers together, resting them on Luke’s hip. Luke wraps his arm around Ashton’s shoulder, pulling the shorter boy's curly, wet head onto Luke’s chest.

And Luke doesn't even care that there's going to be a huge wet spot on his shirt because if it's from Ashton, it's okay.

Everything from Ashton is quite okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at one in the morning last night, wrote gay smut in church, and finished today at noon. it's probably utter shit but it'll have to do since i was dying to write this plot.


End file.
